A New Dawn
by Ebon Wolf 2008
Summary: This is a story of accidental love born on revenge and anger. A Regal Human hating Demon Lord finds more trouble when he takes a young human girl into his home. revenge has many different Faces
1. Chapter 1

A cool breeze blew through the small village tucked into the Western Lands of Feudal Japan. People all around where gathering wood and rations for the storm do to hit any time forcing the shivering humans to run about there duties in order to get back into there warm huts. Inside one hut on the out skirt of the small village a young girl sat stirring the fire a small sigh escaping her lips. Long waist length black hair hung freely down her back falling every now and then into her bright violet colored eyes. As she waited for her father to get back with the fire wood and supper she stood and silently moved around the small hut cleaning up the floors. Not wanting to give her father anything to find fault in when he got back. She felt the cool air reach inside the hut when her father opened the cover over the door his cold black eyes landing on his only offspring. She bowed her head in respect and awaited for his orders.

"Wench go gather fire wood"

The violet gaze lifted to his confusion wrinkling her brow.

"Father I thought that's what you where doing"

Before she knew it his hand raised smacking her across her face the impact of it sending her hurdling into the wall. Her temple hit the wood and the young girl could feel the blood dripping down her face.

"Do as I order"

She ran out of the door tears pouring from her eyes as she ran into the surrounding woods her thin Kimono doing nothing to stall the icy chill. When her legs wouldn't support her anymore she slide down the base of a tree pulling her knees to her chest shivering.

"Calm down Hitomi" she whispered to herself "Just get up grab some wood and go back"

She struggled to her feet her knees shaking and went about the job of collecting logs to keep her and her father warm tonight. The more she worked the more she began to feel uneasy as if someone's eyes where trained on her. She stood up glancing around her but all she saw was snow. When did it start snowing she growled to herself annoyance in herself rising. No wonder her father hated her. She was the reason her mother was dead and all the problems her father has had since that day. A tear fell down her cheek as she turned to run back toward the village when she ran smack into something as solid as a tree. Hitomi sat on the ground for a second rubbing her already sore head while she built her courage to glance up. When she did a groan escaped her cracked lips. Violet gaze lifted over the pair of white clad legs then the swords that hung at the mans hips to his bone plated armor then finally his face. Hitomi froze where she was which wasn't that hard of a task as her gaze locked with that of crimson eyes. The worst thing about the situation was who exactly this demon was. Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands and hater of human kind was standing there starring at her like she was a piece of meat. She gulped and dropped her gaze as she slowly started to slide backwards on her butt determined to put as much room between herself and the Demon Lord. She froze when she heard the inimitable growl leave the demons throat. He took a step toward her and panic climbed into the young girls stomach. Distance that was what sounded like a good idea to her as she scrambled to her knees. Before she could blink his hand was wrapped around her throat her body pressed against a tree him blocking the way. Hitomi couldn't think straight as she hung limp in the demons hand his long deadly claws gracing the tender skin of her neck. One wrong move and she'd be dead. She watched fear radiating from the young female in waves as the demon bent his head his cheek rubbing against hers and she felt him sniff her. Hitomi couldn't stop the flinch that raced through her when she felt the regal Taiyoukiu trace a path up her neck with his tongue. The only thing at that moment racing through Hitomi's head was what little she knew of demons especially this one. She had seen Lord Sesshomaru once before when she had been younger but from a distance. When she had asked the villages she lived with why their Demon Lord never came to check on them they laughed and told her Lord Sesshomaru didn't care for Ningens he never had. He protects them cause they live on his lands that's all. She snapped back to the present when she felt his free hand slide up her side and bend one of his clawed figures into the worm fabric of her kimono. She heard the rip and fear sprang forth. He hated human, Hated them with a passion she needed to get away. Her hands moved to his broad shoulders and she pushed with all her strength. Of course she didn't manage to even get his attention and when she felt his large hand cup her breast she let out a little scream causing a growl to be heard from the demon. Hitomi began struggling kicking her legs and shaking her head from side to side.

"No please Lord Sesshomaru" she cried "You'll regret it"

She felt his claws dig into the flesh of her neck.

"Be still female" His voice vibrated around her. Tears where streaming down her face when his free hand tangled into her long hair covering her cracked lips with his. The kiss was bruising and punishing the pressure alone causing her lips to split open. The hand that held her throat had moved down his claws raking along her waist causing Hitomi to gasp as the pain hit her. Sesshomaru took that opportunity to slip his tongue inside the warmth of her mouth. Her blood was sweet and refreshingly pure. He growled into her mouth his claws digging further into her side. His lips left hers and trailed down her neck causing Hitomi to restart her squirming. At the unmistakable feel of fangs at her thought as rational thought left the young female. She kicked out not knowing if it would work against a demon male or not. He released her with a growl stumbling back and Hitomi ran. She didn't look back knowing he was there. She ran till she reached her village thankfully she wasn't very far from it. As she ran into her hut did she notice her state of undress. Her kimono was shredded from the Lord's claws blood staining her side. When her father looked up she heard him gasp.

"Hitomi where's the fire wood"

She couldn't believe her ears. Here she stood looking as if she was about raped and she didn't know the Lord's intentions but that seemed as was he was getting at. Her father was worried about the wood. She sighed and looked down her long hair framing her face.

"I tripped Father and dropped it. The snow was so thick I couldn't see it"

He glared at her and stood up.

"Your useless Hitomi" He walked past her and the young girl finally alone ran to her small mat in the corner of the room collapsing. Tears ran down her cheeks as sobs shook her slender shoulders. She had hit nobility and not just any nobility Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the very lands she lived on. Not only had she hit him she had denied him. Fear shot through her he wasn't going to allow a human to disrespect him so. She laid down and pulled a thin sheet over her head tears soaking her straw pillow.

…...

Thanks to anyone that read this. Its my first Inuyasha Fanfic so any type of criticism is welcome. Also I know it seems strange that she warded off someone like Sesshomaru with the good ol' kick to the groin but demon or not he is a male its probably didn't affect him near as much as a human it just gave her enough time to escape. So thanks for anyone that read


	2. Chapter 2

A few months passed by winter turned into Spring and Hitomi had finally managed to put what had happened months ago from her mind. The Lord hadn't showed up to severe her head from her body. She sighed and rotated her neck. Thankfully too cause she rather enjoyed having her head connected to her body. As she knelt outside of her and her fathers hut cutting up pieces of fresh meat her fathers voice reached her ears.

"But my Lord what do you want my child for she is but human"

Her back stiffened as she looked in the direction of his voice and at once her eyes landed on the long flowing silver hair of the Demon Lord.

"You dare to defy this Sesshomaru human"

Her father's face lost all the color and he backed from the towering demon. He was shaking his head no waving his hands before his face.

"No NO of course not my Lord your welcome to my daughter"

Hitomi's Face fell and she turned and sprinted back inside the hut. Glancing at every corner for somewhere to hide but she knew deep down it was useless. He could find her in a second. She heard the door cover move and she spun around fear evident in her eyes as she faced her father. He looked like he had aged fifteen years his black eyes locked on her. Then anger appeared.

"What did you do you filthy little whore"

Hitomi was shocked her mouth dropping as she watched her father stalk closer. His hand tangled into her hair forcing her to her knees.

"You open your legs to a youkai and demon for what" her father growled keeping his voice low to the ground.

"Nnnooo" Hitomi answered shacking her head but a low laugh followed by a rough shack of her head left her with tears sliding down her face. Her violet eyes widened as she watched her father untying his pants. Fear radiated off her in waves as she watched him push his pants down.

"Suck it you whore" he hissed. She shook her head causing him to slap her blood leaking from her lip. Suddenly she heard a calm deadly voice behind her father.

"Human release what is this Sesshomaru's and you might keep your head"

Her dad stiffened and released his hold on her hair pushing her to the ground. Hitomi laid there tears falling her long raven hair blocking her face from view.

"Take the whore and leave" her father grumbled but a chocking noise made Hitomi lift her head to peak out of her bangs. Her father hung in the powerful Taiyoukai's grasp his claws glowing green.

"Your out of place human you disrespect this Sesshomaru you shall pay with you pathetic life"

A crack filled the still air of the hut Hitomi flinching as she heard her fathers body hit the ground. He was going to kill her and as she heard him walking over she prepared herself for the pain.

"Stand up wench"

She obeyed quickly scrambling to her feet her head bowed her frame shacking. His hand twisted in her hair forcing her face to his. His golden depths starred straight into her violet ones. He leaned forward and sniffed her neck at once his beast tried clawing its way to the surface. The one female that got away the only female that dare defy him. His figures tightened and Hitomi filched tears making her eyes sparkle but she refused to look away. His hand pushed her toward the door and she took that as a sign to leave the hut. She stumbled outside ignoring the stares of the villagers as the Demon Lord took of walking not glancing back at the human women he left laying in the dust. Maybe he was going to leave her Hitomi couldn't help but hope but when she saw his elegant fingered hand bend in her direction she sighed and stood up following behind him. She glared at his back as she followed him through the forest. His tall form easily towering over her. She didn't even come up to his elbow hardly. Her eyes lowered to the ground her mind tumbling in thoughts. Her father was dead her life uprooted all because she had denied the demon before her. Tears slowly made a decent down her face but she quickly wiped them away. She didn't know how long they had walked or how far but her legs and feet were killing her as fatigue and hunger kicked in. Hitomi wasn't paying attention where she was walking and when she hit into the back of the Demon Lord she fell onto the ground. Her head hanging she pulled her knees to her chest. Maybe he'll just kill her she couldn't help hope but if he was going to kill her he would have already. She gathered enough courage to raise her head and the Lord was standing as if she never even hit into him. His face raised into the wind and she watched amazed as his nostril's flared as he sniffed the air. The ground started to shack and Hitomi gripped the ground glancing around when a giant snake youkai broke through into their line of sight. She gasped her gaze going to the silent Demon Lord standing before her.

"Give me the human" it hissed and she heard a low growl emit from the Demon in front of her.

"The human belongs to this Sesshomaru" he replied "Leave and you may keep your pathetic head"

The snake youkai launched toward Hitomi but she felt two strong arms wrapped around her. Sesshomaru dropped her after he landed turning to face the oncoming demon. With a flick of his wrist a long green whip sprouted from his claws and in two elegant strokes the snake lay in pieces at his feet. Hitomi sat her back pressed against a tree her small form visibly shaken. Tears began falling from her eyes and for the hundredth time today she wished she never denied Lord Sesshomaru during the winter. She's be safe and sound inside her father's hut. She felt his strong hand wrap around her upper arm and lift her. She didn't fight there was no point she thought sadly. When he didn't remove his hand she glanced around till she settled starring at his shoes. They stood there a good couple of minutes before a low growl was heard from the Demon Lord. Hitomi flinched and tried to pull her arm free but his claws dung into it.

"Human it shall be much easier and quicker if we flew understood"

She shook her head yes feel the drip of blood going down her arm. When a fluffy cloud formed around his feet and hers fear curled into her stomach. How was a cloud suppose to keep them up. When the cloud took off Hitomi dropped to her knees without thinking buried her face into the silk of Sesshomaru's pants. Fear gnawed at her, her tiny hands wrapped around her shoulders. Sesshomaru glanced down at the female at his feet a smirk curving his lips.

'Just wait human when you get to this Sesshomaru's castle you'll learn why you never disobey me' he thought. When the calm beat of her heart reached his ears the Demon Lord glanced up towards the West. Time to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Hitomi jerked awake sitting straight up when her sleep fogged mind remaindered her she wasn't in her hut or the Demon Lord's cloud. She rubbed her eyes and glanced around the large room. It was decorated in blue and silver down the covers and sheets on the large bed. She swung her legs over the side and slide to the floor noticing she was still in her worn Kimono. Her arms wrapped around her thin shoulders as she walked around the room. Never in her life had she seen something so beautiful but she couldn't stop the fear building in her stomach. She walked toward the balcony doors and pulled them open glancing out at the grounds. Her violet eyes opened wide when she took in the giant palace and the gardens in the center. The hair at the nap of her neck stood up and she glanced around with the feeling she was being watched. Violet locked with golden amber as she starred at the demon lord standing outside in his garden. She back pedaled quickly but in a flash of white he was standing before her. She visibly appeared to shrink before him her terror feared eyes locked on his face.

"Your awake female" he stated as he walked past her into the room glancing around. Hitomi stood watching his back as he walked toward one of the two doors. The glare he sent over his shoulder gave Hitomi enough cause to follow him. He opened the door and carefully she glanced over his arm as a sigh of relief left her. Before a smile spread on her face. A hot spring in the middle of a house, how? She thought.

Sesshomaru watched the little female walk carefully around him as she approached the water kneeling down running her finger tips through it. His golden gaze was fixed on the gentle smile curving her lips and he growled in frustration. He watched her jump and glance back at him at the sound of the growl.

"Unclothe female" he snapped watching her stiffen her shoulders as he walked up behind her. His gaze never left her back as she slowly stood up pulling the worn brown fabric from her shoulders. The salty smell of tears reached his nose and he couldn't stop the smirk that hit his perfect lips. When her kimono fell to the ground pooling around her thin ankles his eyes begun to bleed red. With a quick shack of his head he lifted his hand and dragged his claws down her bare back causing the girl in front of him to shiver. Then he turned and left.

Sesshomaru walked down the hall toward his study anger building. That female dare disrespect him she was going to pay the price. A evil smirk appeared on his face as he shut his study door. He planned on teaching her where her place was. She was a human nothing more nothing less. He was her alpha she should bend her will to please him and bend she shall. He flexed his fingers his deadly claws glowing green in the candle light. Let her bath, change and eat after that she was his.

…..

Hitomi froze when she heard the door shut before she dare peak behind her. The Lord was gone and the breath she didn't know she was holding left her. She stepped into the hot water a sigh escaping her as she sat down leaning her head back to wet her long hair. The door opened again and Hitomi spun around fearing the Demon Lord had returned but instead of golden eyes they were bright silver. The demoness stood in the door a smile on her beautiful face, long purple hair pulled back into a ponytail that still touched her knees.

"Hello Ma'am" she said as she walked toward the spring sitting on her knees before the started human girl.

"Uhhh hi" Hitomi whispered uncertainty filling her stomach. The Silver eyed Demoness smiled a warm friendly smile as she handed the young girl a jar full of jasmine scented oil.

"My names Sayuri and Sesshomaru-sama commanded me to be your servant while you are here"

Hitomi's eyes flew to Sayuri's confusion evident in the violet depths.

"Why" she asked her voice low.

A purple eyebrow arched then a smile spread on the demoness's beautiful face.

"You don't know do you"

Hitomi shook her head no, confusion filling the young girl. Lord Sesshomaru had brought her there to be a servant so why was she getting a servant. Sayuri remained silent watching the emotions spread out on the young girls face. She sighed her silver eyes falling to the floor. No wonder Sesshomaru-sama was so taken with this human. She was not only remarkably beautiful with her thin but curvaceous body. Her long black hair matched with the violet eyes only made her more stunning. If only Sesshomaru-sama hadn't seen her first Sayuri thought a sad smile curving her lips.

"Sayuri why did he give me a servant though"

The demoness startled starring at the girl in the hot spring. Did she really not know what Sesshomaru-sama had planned for her. It wasn't her place to tell the girl she thought sadly.

"I don't know"

The violet eyes dropped into the water again. After a good thirty minutes in the water Sayuri ushered her out before gently towel drying her body then wrapping her hair up. She followed Sayuri back into the large room. She watched her walk toward a cabinet and when Hitomi glanced what was inside her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open. Inside was the biggest assortment of kimono's she had ever seen all different colors and patterns. Sayuri grabbed out a black one with silver trimming and designs of crescent moons on it. A Silver obi wrapped around her thin waist finished the of fit. Hitomi stood starring at herself in the full length mirror fear and confusion building.

"What's going on" she asked the reflection of Sayuri in the mirror as the demoness fixed her hair.

"What do you mean" came the reply. Hitomi froze Sesshomaru probably didn't tell his help what happened between them. He probably didn't want her to tell them either and she didn't want to give him another reason to hurt her. He already had enough.

Sayuri watched as first relief then concentration finally fear crossed the human's face.

"Lord Sesshomaru said I belonged to him I figured he meant as a slave or servant" Hitomi replied and froze when she heard the soft laugh from behind her.

"Your so naïve human" Sayuri laughed turning her around after finishing her hair. A sad smile crossed Sayuri's face as she glanced over the finished product.

"You do belong to Sesshomaru-sama human" Sayuri said as she walked toward the door before she closed it behind her she turned back to Hitomi her Silver eyes locked with her violet.

"You belong to him body, mind, and soul human remember that"

Hitomi stood starring at the closed door her hand fisted in the kimono at her throat. Fear clouding her eyes as she turned and moved to stand before the mirror a sigh leaving her small frame.

….

Sayuri walked down the hallway approaching the door to her Lord's study her mind locked on that human girl. Sure she was innocent in everyway you could latterly smell it coming of her in waves. She was beautiful to boot and if Sesshomaru hadn't claimed her she would have liked to have some fun. With a shrug of her shoulders she stopped outside the door and knocked.

"Enter" came his voice and she slide inside the dimly lit room before shutting the door behind her.

"Sesshomaru-sama the human is ready"

He leaned back in his chair before nodding and rising from the chair.

"Thank you Sayuri" he repaid as he walked past her. He held the door opened as he glanced back at her his eyebrow raised. She shook her head as she walked past him turning to see him close the door and start of in the direction of his room.

…

Hitomi sat with her back to the door her knees pulled to her chest starring out the balcony doors. Her mind was still tumbling the words around Sayuri had said. She didn't hear the door open and she thought she was alone till a hand twisted itself into her hair yanking her to her feet. She cried out more from surprise then pain as a strong arm wrapped around her waist turning her around before pulling her into a strong warm chest. Her startled violet eyes lifted to lock with a pair of molten gold eyes.

"Hello human" he growled.

Her hands flew to his chest without thinking as his lips came down on hers in a forceful and possessive kiss. The hand tangled in her hair kept her head still while the arm surrounding her waist felt as unbreakable as stone. Hitomi froze her eyes tightly shut when she felt him nick her bottom lip with his fang. She gasped without thinking as he sunk his tongue into the warm depths. Fear gripped her and she began pushing against his chest as his arm tightened around her waist. His lips left hers to move down her neck to her collarbone causing Hitomi to freeze.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru" she managed to whisper out tears clouding her vision. A low growl sounded as the hand that held her head moved to grip her silver obi. He pulled it off which aloud for the kimono she wore to drape open. At the feel of his warm lips moving from her collarbone down panic took over her mind. She began struggling more profound now shacking her head.

"No"

That one simple word a growl escaped the Demon Lord as he scooped her up into his arms over to the bed. Hitomi's eyes were locked on it and when he dropped her into it she starred up at him. His long silver hair framed his face like silk while his amber gold eyes where locked on her crimson bleeding into the white. Her silver obi was still clutched in his hand. Within a blink of a eye he was leaning over her both her wrist tied to the headboard by her obi. She felt his claw start sliding down her neck as he leaned his mouth next to her ear.

"You dare tell me no human" he asked

Fear gripped her as he slowly parted her kimono as his hand kept sliding lower.

"You belong to this Sesshomaru and I intend to teach you your place women"

She felt his claw scrap against her inner thigh and she startled jerking her hips upward. She couldn't see the smile cross over his face as he parted her thighs and settled his much bigger form between them. Hitomi turned her face away fear flooding her at the feel of his length pressed against her stomach. She startled when she felt his weight leave her before she felt his arm around her waist she was flipped onto her knees. She felt his sharp deadly claws drag down her back causing ripples to go down her spine. Her eyes closed when she felt his hand tangle in her hair pulling her onto her knees her back pressed against his naked chest. Hitomi couldn't help the gasp that escaped her at the contact of skin to skin. She felt his warm breath on her neck right before he said.

"Never look away from your Alpha"

His free hand trailed down her back his claws ripping the kimono away from her body. He pulled her head back a little till he could trail kisses down her neck to her jawbone. Her violet eyes were locked into his when she felt his hand sliding up her side his claws dragging against the flesh at the underside of her breast. His eyes stayed locked on her has his hand moved till he held her whole breast in his hand his claw playing with her nipple. Hitomi squirmed against him trying to pull away but he surrounded her on all sides. He continued playing with her breast as the hand tangled in her hair tilted her head his lips sliding down her neck. As he flicked her nipple with his claws yet again her body jerked and a small moan escaped her lips. She felt him smile against her neck. Embarrassment flooded her as she tried yet again to squirm away but to no prevail. Why cant he just get it over with, Hitomi thought as she felt his large hand sliding down her flat stomach she stalled her struggles holding her breath. When she felt his finger slide inside her lips she clenched her thighs when a low dangerous growl sounded by her throat. Fear mad her unclench when she felt him hit her bundle of nerves hidden away there she jerked her hips. Pleasure flew through her whole inexperienced body. She gasped and went to jerk away when he did the same thing. Hitomi closed her eyes on the tears she felt about to fall. She wasn't suppose to give into him her mind kept telling her. Her body on the other hand couldn't help the moan that left her lips as his talented fingers played her body. The hand gripping her hair released it to slide down and cup a breast causing another gasp to escape her. Her innocent mind began to get clouded by pleasure when she felt him push a finger inside her mindful of his claws. Hitomi's hips jerked a moan escaping her color flooding her face. She could feel the wetness between her legs when she felt Sesshomaru's strong hand pushing her back down on all fours. Hitomi laid her forehead on her hands taking a deep breath. It wasn't suppose to feel good. This demon screwed her whole life over. She felt the head of his length press into her opening she stiffened up. She heard him growl when he lent over a trailed his lips down her spine one of his hands moved from her hips to rub the little bundle of nerves. She moaned her body relaxing at the feel of his fingers and lips. Without giving her a warning he shoved his length into her breaching her maidenhead. Hitomi cried out feeling him stall over her. She felt like she was getting ripped in half. His claws trailed over her back when he slowly pulled out till only the head remained in. He clenched his jaw as he pushed back in. He didn't want to hurt his new plaything least not till she deserved it. After a few thrust a small moan broke from her lips and he smirked one of his hands moving back to play with the bundle of nerves. Her small fingers dug into the silk of the bed as he hit the exact spot that caused pleasure to surge through her whole body again. She moan loader causing Sesshomaru to increase his speed his hands moving to grip her hips. One of his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back against his chest again only causing him to go deeper. Her head feel back against his shoulder a blush graced her cheeks as a moan fled her parted lips. His lips moved to her neck when he felt the muscles surrounding his member start to squeeze him he couldn't hold back the moan when he felt her orgasm ripple around him. He followed soon after filling her womb full before laying his head on her shoulder trying to catch his breath. Hitomi felt him pull out and push her forward onto the bed she laid there her head buried in the blanket, listening to him move around the room. When she heard the door shut she looked up and noticed she was alone.

…...

I hope everyone likes it. Please review and tell me what needs fixed or what doesn't J Thanks again *hugs*


	4. Chapter 4

Hitomi awoke early in the morning a sore ache between her thighs. She sat up glancing down at her naked body till the events of the previous night came flooding back. She groaned, her face flooding with color as she covered it with her hands. A nock came on the door and she flew out of the bed her eyes landing on the kimono.

"One second please" she called picking it up just to groan again at the jagged rips from the Demon Lords claws that marred the back. She pulled the silver sheet of the bed and wrapped it around herself right as the door opened. She turned quickly only to sigh at the sight of Sayuri. The demonness smirked before heading to the cabinet full of kimono's. She pulled out a red one trimmed in gold laying it out on the bed before turning to the quiet human.

"How about a bath" She asked. Hitomi smiled and shook her head following her into the hot spring room. She pulled the silver sheet of before turning her back on Sayuri. The demoness's jaw dropped when her silver eyes settled on the four small cuts that covered the young humans back. Before she submerged herself into the water, sighing. Hitomi heard the door open and shut and when she glanced around she saw no sign of Sayuri so she shrugged and continued with her bath. She stepped out of the spring wrapping a towel around herself before opening the door to the bedroom. She took a few steps glancing back at the spring when she again hit into something hard causing her to fall back clutching the towel to herself. She glanced up her eyes landing on the Demon Lord. Hitomi gasped pulling the towel closer by her throat.

Sesshomaru smirked she sat at his feet her long wet hair plastered to her face. The long legs lay bare up to mid thigh as she clutched the towel against her throat. He bent down wrapping his hand around her upper arm easily yanking her to her feet.

"You should watch where your walking human" His voice low and even "Or next time I might not be so lenient"

He watched her violet eyes widen before she shook her head yes.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru" She whispered her eyes falling to the ground as he released her arm.

She inched around him heading to the bed to where she could pick up the new kimono. Hitomi glanced back at the silent demon gulping when she found his unemotional golden gaze locked on her. She fidgeted glancing from the kimono to the Lord not knowing what to do. Was it respectful to change in front of him. She wasn't sure It had to be better then standing there in just a towel that left little to nothing to the imagination.

'Please its not like he never has seen anything' her mind reminded her and she squared her shoulders before dropping the towel to the floor. She bent to pick up the kimono again from the bed when she felt four claws tracing down her back. She jumped her gaze flying over her shoulder to stare at his face. His golden eyes where locked on her back a small smirk on his perfect lips. Her head fell forward when she heard the door slam. She jumped and spun around just to find herself alone again.

"I wish I could move that fast" She laughed to herself as she pulled the kimono on tying it with a golden obi. She paced her room for what felt like hours unsure of what to do with herself.

"Ma'am" Sayuri asked as she peaked inside causing the human to smile turning to her. The demonness smirked as she watched the human walk up to her.

"Would you like to go for a walk"

She shook her head yes the smile growing as she followed her out of the room. The hallway was lavish and well decorated with different tapestry's depicting all the achievements of the Taiyoukai's. She paused at one of a man that looked a lot like Lord Sesshomaru except his long silver hair was pulled into a high ponytail and he had a smile gracing his face. She stood there her eyes locked on the picture when she felt Sayuri walk up behind her.

"That's Inutashio-sama, Sesshomaru-sama's father"

Hitomi frowned as she glanced at Sayuri before replying.

"He looks like Lord Sesshomaru but at the same time different. What was he like"

"He was a very generous leader and he didn't look down upon nobody. Human's and demon's alike where treated the same under Inutashio-sama" Sayuri explained her silver eyes shinning with tears.

"If he was like that why does Lord Sesshomaru hate human's so much" Hitomi asked her small hand lifting to trace the demon's armor on the tapestry.

"Sesshomaru-sama never used to hate human's but then he found out about his half-brother.

Hitomi's gaze swung toward her as her eyebrow arched.

"Half-brother?"

"Yes" Sayuri said her eyes sweeping the hallway "Inuyasha is his name and he's what's considered a Hanyou. Sesshomaru-sama hates his half-brother because Inutashio-sama left him and his mother on their own to go mate a human wench then died to protect her and their Hanyou child."

"Ohh" Hitomi replied her eyes fixed back on the tapestry" No wonder Lord Sesshomaru hates us"

"Us?" Sayuri asked a purple eyebrow lifting "Sesshomaru-sama does not hate us"

Hitomi giggled as she shook her head no.

"I meant us humans, I'm sorry"

Sayuri waved her hand as to blow away the apology before she began walking again.

"Come we are expected in the dining hall by Sesshomaru-sama"

Hitomi nodded and followed behind her eyes drifting over the decorations she pasted.

…

A pair of golden eyes followed the two women down the hall as they walked toward the dining hall. Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows when they where no longer in his sight and approached the tapestry of his father. A low growl escaped his throat his claws flexing in his hands. He could still hear Hitomi's words again in his head.

'He looks like Lord Sesshomaru but at the same time different'

His claws glowed green before he ripped the tapestry in half with a ferial growl. As he stalked toward the dining hall flinging the doors open. He watched ambushed as the two females jumped but his gaze fixed on Hitomi.

"Sayuri out now" he snapped causing the demonness to run out of the room after gazing sympathetically at Hitomi.

Hitomi watched as the demon lord stalked closer to her fear climbing in her stomach. She wasn't sure what she did to anger him, pretty sure she hadn't seen him since this morning. He stopped before her chair and in a second Hitomi found herself on her back on the table his hand wrapped around her throat. He leaned down his silver hair falling framing his face.

"Human" he growled and her eyes locked with his molten gold ones.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru" she replied her voice small and unsure.

"Remember one thing I am not my pathetic human loving father. He went off and got himself killed to save his human bitch and bastard half-breed"

He felt her gulp against his hand as she shook her head yes. She watched as his free hand lifted before her face, her violet eyes locked on his deadly claws. Ignoring her fear he traced her face with his claw pressing enough to cause the little human to shiver but not enough to cause bleeding. He traced her mouth up to her eyes and her nose before moving down her neck. When he hit the top of her kimono a growl escaped his lips.

Hitomi gulped glancing into his handsome face as he starred at the fabric covering her chest. His molten gold gaze as unemotional as ever. His hand moved from her neck to trail down her side grabbing the obi tied around her waist. His gaze locking with hers as he pulled it free. Color flooded her cheeks as she felt him separate the material covering her breast from his sight. Sesshomaru was so engrossed in what he was doing he didn't hear the servant quarter's door swing open till the smell of cooked meat and vegetables hit his nose.

His golden eyes lifted and locked on the serving demon holding two plates of food. A growl escaped him as he dropped the obi on the ground before spinning and leaving the room. Hitomi sat up a sob escaping her as she pulled her kimono together as the servant walked up to her laying down the plate. She avoided the servants questioning gaze as she turned her back retying the obi around her slender waist.

After the servant left, Hitomi sat down again starring at the food before her. Cooked bear meat with stewed vegetables starred back at her. She picked up a fork before glancing around. She knew enough to know she had to wait for Lord Sesshomaru to eat especially since he had a plate of food. She sat there for what felt like hours her stomach growling all the more with each passing minute, till she heard the door open again. She kept her eyes down when she heard the Demon Lord's chair move.

"You could have eaten, human"

Her eyes reminded down before she replied

"It would not have been right Lord Sesshomaru" She glanced at him and saw him chewing a piece of meat. She sighed and picked up her knife began cutting the bear. Sesshomaru lifted a eyebrow at her comment. Most human peasant didn't have enough common sense to respect or fear him. In fact, he thought as a small smirk appeared, he found their pathetic attempts to purify or defeat him entertaining. A thought hit him, he has never actually studied a human before. Study thy enemy. He leaned back in his chair his golden gaze fixed on Hitomi watching her eat. He watched her shoulders stiffen when she felt his eyes on her.

"Human"

Her eyes peaked at him through her bangs as she laid her chopsticks down.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

Hitomi sat there her eyes trailed on his elegant form leaned back in his chair. She waited for him to answer fidgeting under his stare. She noticed a smirk spread on his face before he said,

"Come here."

She stood up and moved to stand in front of him within reach on the Demon Lord. Her eyes where trailed on her feet her long black hair hiding her face.

"Closer human."

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she stepped between his legs. His hand wrapped around her wrist pulling her down onto his knee. His claw curled under her chin raising her face to his. Gold meant violet.

"Do you fear me human?"

Confusion swam over her face before she replied,

" Yes Lord Sesshomaru"

Hitomi found herself not being able to look away from his eyes. The claw on her chin pulled her toward him stopping when she was inches away.

"Who's your master?"

She hesitated for a second unsure of the response when she head him growl.

"You Lord Sesshomaru"

"Then please your master and kiss me" he growled as he heard her sigh before she leaned in her lips covering his in a chaste kiss. The claw on her chin slide behind her neck pulling her more forcefully into the kiss. She moaned as he nipped her bottom lip. His tongue slipped in her mouth the same time his free hand reached her obi. He untied it before letting it flutter to the ground as his hand separated the material his hand smoothing over the smooth skin of her stomach. He stood up so suddenly that Hitomi wrapped her arms around his neck without thinking. After a few shifts Sesshomaru sat back down her legs now straddling his lap her bare womanhood pressed against his clothed hardness. She gasped and tried to wiggle away when his claws dug into her sides keeping her where he wanted her.

A gasp escaped her lips and his tongue left a wet path down her neck a hand tangling in her hair to bend her neck for him to have more room. Soon she found herself still straddling his hips but her back completely on the table making color stain her cheeks as she felt his eyes on her. She felt him raise out of his chair and stand over her his eyes taking on a red tint. She heard the rustle of cloth right before she felt his hardness pressing at her core. She gasped as he pushed in his hand tangling in her hair pulling her up to him.

His lips sealed hers as his hand moved between them so his claw could move over her little bundle of nerves causing a moan to escape her lips. There was no pain this time for Hitomi but pleasure couldn't help curling through her veins. Her hands stayed fisted at her side even though she wanted nothing more then to grip his arms. She felt him pull out and push her back onto the table again. One of his hands grabbed her ankle flipping her on her stomach. She heard a low growl escape him as she felt his claws running down her back and over her backside and thighs.

"Who do you belong to again, human?" He asked

She felt him push into her again and gasped out.

"You Lord Sesshomaru"

His thrust became more hard and deep and Hitomi felt a wave a pleasure flow over her body right before she felt the Demon Lord plunge into again and a groan leave his tall form before his forehead laid on her back. His breath sent shivers over her spine before he stood up.

"Get dressed human" he stated before walking out of the dining hall.

Hitomi stood up glancing around before pulling the kimono around her again. After she was dressed to walked to the door and peaked out. When she didn't spot anyone she began walking back toward the room she was staying in. When she got there did she notice night had fallen and she walked out onto the balcony. Her violet eyes lifted to the heavens as she leaned back against the wall.

Why did she react how she does to the Demon Lord. She feared him, hated him, but her body always reacted to his whenever he was around. Her arms wrapped around her shoulders as she starred at the moon.

"Mama" she whispered "I'm so confused. I wish you where here so I can talk to you. I miss you"

Her head laid on her knees before she fell into a dream filled sleep of molten gold eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru walked down the hallway towards the human's room a frown upon his face. Why did that human make him react the way he does toward her. One minute he's ready to kill her the next he just wanted to touch her. A growl escaped him as he reached her door jerking it open before walking into the room. His golden eyes scanned the room just to find. Nothing. Till his ears caught a steady heartbeat on the balcony.

He walked out just to see the human leaned up against the wall her head on her knees sleeping. The sent of salt hung in the air and Sesshomaru knelt next to her one of his clawed hands moving some stray hairs back from her face. A smile curved his lips as his claw traced her lips and ear when a small sigh escaped her. He froze before standing up again his fist clenched.

What is it about this human, he thought as his gaze took in her small form. He despised humans they where a dirty, unrespectful race. This little female though was different. She feared him so much that she would do anything he asked let alone she held more respect towards him then most human nobles. She was beautiful to boot with her long black hair and violet eyes that he noticed have a sprinkle of black to the violet.

A growl escaped him as he shook his head. He refused to follow in his fathers footsteps let alone the chance to produce a Hanyou. His claws glowed green as poison began dripping on the balcony floor. His golden gaze locked on her bowed head. Human's such a fragile race he though with a smirk.

A slight movement from the female had his full attention when her eyes slowly opened landing on his legs. When her eyes lifted to his he waited for the scream but all that came was,

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru" she said sleep lacing her voice. In a flash his claws where back to normal as he lent down and scooped her into his arms bridal style. Her sleepy violet eyes locked on his face as he laid her in the bed. Before covering her with the blanket.

"Its cold human" he relied to her questioning gaze "I don't want your weak human body to get sick"

She nodded as she snuggled more under the covers.

"Good night" she whispered unsure on how'd he react but he didn't even look back as he left the room.

…...

Hitomi awoke in the morning rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She had the weirdest dream last night she thought with a shrug as she swung her legs out of the bed. When the door to her room opened and Sayuri walked in caring in a tray of food.

"Sesshomaru-sama said you are to eat in here today"

She nodded and took the plate before sitting cross-legged on the floor. The tray in her lap. As she ate she watched Sayuri walk around the room gathering a new kimono and a towel for the bath. She laid aside the barely eaten food before finally saying.

"Sayuri have you ever had a dream that seemed so real to you"

The demonness raised her eyebrow as she glanced at her mistress.

"Why do you ask Hitomi" she asked.

The human fidgeted as she picked at the sleeve of her kimono.

"Well I woke up last night on the balcony and I swore Lord Sesshomaru was standing over me with his poison claws. But all he did was pick me up and put me to bed. Its all so confusing one second it seems like he's going to kill me the next…" she trailed of a blush rising on her cheeks.

Sayuri smiled at her as she went and sat down by her on the ground. She smoothed out her pitch black kimono as she laid her hand over Hitomi's.

Lady Hitomi, Sesshomaru-sama is a very complicated demon. For 450 years things have been going smoothly till one human female denied him. He has never been denied ma'am especially from a human. I believe Sesshomaru-sama can not figure out where you stand in his life"

Hitomi's eyebrow lifted as she sighed and pulled her knees to her chest. Tears fell from her eyes and the demonness leaned forward using a clawed finger to wipe them away.

"What is it Lady Hitomi" she asked.

"I didn't mean to deny him over the winter. I was just scared" Hitomi explained and her head dropped she missed the door opening and Sesshomaru walked in the room. Sayuri looked over at him and frowned. She turned back to her mistress and grabbed her hands in the demoness's much stronger ones.

"You where aloud to be scared Ma'am"

Hitomi shook her head no her long hair waving around her face.

"No you don't understand Sayuri" She said tears pouring down her face "Lord Sesshomaru is to powerful. I can never escape from him. So for the rest of my miserable human life I'm here"

The demoness's silver eyes lifted to her master before she replied.

"Your right Sesshomaru-sama is strong, he can protect you from anything that the fates choose to put in your path. Who knows you might wind up falling for him"

Hitomi let out a bark of laughter,

"Yeah so what if I fell for him. He's a Taiyoukai and I'm a human peasant that's all that needs said there"

"Ma'am surly being here was better then where you were"

She shook her head yes as she smiled at the concerned demonness.

"Yes your right Sayuri, even though I'm being held here its better then living with my father"

"See" the demonness laughed as she stood up helping Hitomi up with her "So even though Sesshomaru-sama is technically holding you against your will he also saved you"

A sweet smile curved Hitomi's face as a tear fell down her face.

"Hai your right" she said "I'm ready for my bath"

She turned and ran straight into a tree. She sat on the ground rubbing her head till her jumbled thoughts realized. She was inside there are no trees inside a castle. Her eyes landed on Sesshomaru's white pants and she groaned. She really had to remember to look where she was going. She heard Sayuri chuckle as she handed the kimono and towel to Sesshomaru.

"There you go Sesshomaru-sama"

He nodded at her and she turned and left. His golden gaze landed on the human at his feet as she rubbed her head.

"Are you okay human" he asked. She lifted her violet gaze to his gold and shook her head yes.

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention again"

He shrugged and leaned down his long elegant fingers curled around her upper arm lifting her to her feet. She followed behind the tall Demon Lord into the hot spring as he laid down the towel. Hitomi glanced around waiting for him to leave but when he sat down on a rock his back against the wall, she figured he was staying. She turned her back on him pulling the kimono off before lowering herself into the water.

She washed the whole time aware of his piercing golden gaze on her back. The longer she stood there washing the more fidgety she became. A smile spread on Sesshomaru's face as he stood up pulling his clothes off one piece at a time before stepping into the spring. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist causing her to jump and a small chuckle was heard behind her. His nose buried in the nap of her neck as she felt vibrations from within his chest. She found herself relaxing back against him as he handed her a drop of oil.

"Wash up female"

She shook her head yes and continued to wash herself the best she could with his arms still around her. When she had finished he released her and helped her from the spring. Hitomi dried of before wrapping herself in the new kimono. It was dark blue trimmed in white with white Sakura Blossoms covering the lower half. After tying the white obi around her waist she turned to the Demon Lord. He was leaning against the wall his golden gaze on her slim body as lust shone clearly in his eyes. His chest was bare which aloud for Hitomi to clearly see the strips of purple that graced his hips and wrist.

Her eyes focused on the ones on his hips that seemed to be pointing toward-.

She groaned and turned her eyes away a blush staining her cheeks. Sesshomaru smirked and waved his hand at her.

"Come female" he replied walking from the room into the bedroom with Hitomi right behind him. He sat on the bed pulling her onto his lap. His claw traced up and down her back as she sat calmly waiting for him to say something.

"This Sesshomaru has to go on a mission starting later tonight female"

Hitomi looked up into his face her lips curling into a frown.

"Okay Lord Sesshomaru"

His other hand moved to toy with her obi as he replied.

"Your coming with me"

Her eyes widened with shock.

"Why?" She asked confusion clear on her face "I wont try and leave I promise"

"Because this Sesshomaru said so"

She shook her head as he lifted her off him before walking to the door.

"Be ready to leave when I come for you"

She shook her head yes as she watched him walk from the room. She sighed as she walked around the room gathering kimonos and bathing products. After she was finished she sat on the bed waiting for the Inu Taiyoukai to return for her.

…...

I just want to thank anyone that has read this. Please review and tell me what you think. J


	6. Chapter 6

After about two months of traveling with the Taiyoukai, Hitomi sat making a fire as he went off in search of something for her to eat. She felt eyes on her as she finished the fire and figured Lord Sesshomaru had came back finally till she heard a female voice.

"Hello"

She spun quick fear etched on her face as she faced a human girl with long black hair and stormy blue eyes and a silver haired demon with dog ears. Hitomi's eyes locked on the demon, he looked like Lord Sesshomaru.

"I smell Sesshomaru" the demon snarled looking around. Hitomi's eyes widened as she took a few steps back from them. The human noticed and smiled kindly at her.

"We wont hurt you" the human said holding up her hands as she stepped closer to a retreating Hitomi. Till she heard the demon growl and she turned to flee but hit into a hard chest looking up into the face of Lord Sesshomaru.

"Half-breed what are you doing here" he growled.

Hitomi jumped to her feet and dodged behind the Taiyoukai unaware of the strange gazes she got from the half-demon and human.

"What are you doing wench" the half-demon growled his amber gaze locked on the figure behind the great Demon Lord.

"I'm not going to give you the tensagia for any human wench Sesshomaru"

"Silence Half-breed" Lord Sesshomaru replied his voice low and even as he turned to Hitomi.

"Female go over behind that tree"

She nodded and ran to the tree as she watched a long green whip sprout from Sesshomaru's claws. The two fought back and forth well manly the half-demon swiped at the Taiyoukai missing every time. She heard movement by her and glanced to see the human women by her.

"Hi I'm Kagome"

Hitomi starred at her for more then one reason. She was beautiful but wore the clothing of a whore.

"Uhh hi" she replied.

"So what are you doing with Sesshomaru" she asked as her stormy blue eyes shifted to watch the fight. She turned to see Lord Sesshomaru starring at her over the half-demon's attacks. She gulped and glanced back at Kagome.

"I want to be" she replied before moving away from her.

"Wind Scar" she heard a yell just as a wave of power launched at Sesshomaru and the two girls that happened to be behind him. Kagome dodged out of the way the same time Hitomi felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and leap fifty feet into the air. After they landed Lord Sesshomaru bent down his claw bending below her cheek lifting her face to his.

"You hurt female"

She shook her head no as she replied.

"No, thanks to you Lord Sesshomaru"

She saw him stiffen as he swiped his finger over her lip drawing a gasp from Hitomi but he pulled it away to reveal crimson stains. She heard him growl and watched his normal golden gaze turn deep red. The purple markings on his face became more jagged as he turned toward the half-demon. In a blink of a eye Sesshomaru had the half-demon dangling from his claws.

"You dare harm what's this Sesshomaru's half-breed"

"What are you talking about asshole"

Fear flowed through Hitomi, she didn't like seeing Lord Sesshomaru like this. Never before had she seen it he had always been calm, elegant and still managed to scare her. This was terrifying though. The only other time she could think of was the fateful winter night that she first meant him. She heard the other human call a name that sounded a lot like Inuyasha and then it hit her who the half-demon was. Her eyes widened as Sayuri's words pasted through her mind.

'Inuyasha is his name and he's what's considered a Hanyou. Sesshomaru-sama hates his half-brother because Inutashio-sama left him and his mother on their own to go mate a human wench then died protecting her and their Hanyou child'

Without thinking Hitomi ran forward her small hands wrapped around the arm holding up the half-breed. His blood red eyes turned to her face and she smiled at him.

"I'm okay Lord Sesshomaru, it is just a little cut"

He still didn't put down the half-breed but she lifted one hand and laid it on his armor over his heart.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru"

He growled but dropped his half-brother before turning to her and wrapping his arms around her. She sighed and slowly put hers around his shoulder. Her violet eyes landed on amber ones starring up at her out of shock. Even the human named Kagome gave her a strange look when she helped Inuyasha up. She felt Sesshomaru release her before he looked down at her his eyes back to gold.

"Come female it is late and you haven't eaten yet" he stated walking off. She stalled for a minute starring at the two in front of her till she heard.

"Female"

She spun on her heels and replied "Coming Lord Sesshomaru"

She ran to the fire where he had laid out a few dead rabbits. He remained silent but his golden gaze was locked on his half-brother and the human that still refused to move their eyes locked on Hitomi. After she strung up the rabbits to cook she sat back on her knees her head hanging still aware of the twos eyes.

"Female come here"

She crawled over next to Lord Sesshomaru and pressed shivering to his side for warmth her eyes glued to the fire.

"May I ask you a question Lord Sesshomaru?"

His eyes stayed on the flames.

"Hai, The answer shall depend on the question"

She nodded as she turned on her side facing him.

"If you hate humans so much why am I here"

One elegant eyebrow arched as he glanced at her. Sesshomaru didn't know how to answer her question he realized. True he hated humans with a passion but Hitomi was different. When he didn't answer Hitomi figured he wasn't going to so she turned back toward the fire as she saw Inuyasha and Kagome finally leaving the clearing. She remained silent her eyes watching the rabbit cook as she felt her Lord's claws moving up and down her back and when she glanced at his face he seemed to be thinking not realizing he was doing it.

When it appeared the rabbit was done she got to her feet and went to tend to the fire. As she ate quickly her mind wondered to the Half-demon. She could understand Lord Sesshomaru's hate because his father abandoned him for a human. She sighed as a frown appeared on her face. She must hold some use to the great Taiyoukai or she wouldn't be here right now she realized. What was it though. The frown deepened till a deep voice cut her out of her thoughts.

"What are you thinking female?" Sesshomaru asked his golden gaze on her lips.

Her head remained down as she replied.

"What use I am to you for you to keep me around"

She wasn't aware of him moving till he was in front of her a claw under her chin lifting her lips to his. The kiss was passionate and warm compared to any kiss he had given her before. His hands tangled in her hair as his tongue pushed into her mouth causing Hitomi to moan her small hands fisting in his sleeves. As quick as it came he was gone leaving her alone by the fire. She sighed her fingers lifting to her lips as a smile spread. She would never have guessed a year ago she would be in the company of someone like Lord Sesshomaru. He was cold, distant, and of course a Taiyoukai but at the same time she's seen him be sweet, respectful, and even if she was a human he had been gentle.

'Maybe' she thought as she laid back against the tree her eyes shutting 'It wouldn't be so bad belonging body, mind, and soul to the great Taiyoukai.

…...

I know the last two chapters have been a little short and I apologize. More to come soon so please review and tell me what I screwed up or didn't lol J


	7. Chapter 7

Almost a month had past with no sign of the Demon Lord. Hitomi sat with her back against the tree starring up at the blue sky. She didn't know why she didn't leave. She should have but somehow she knew Lord Sesshomaru would come back. She sighed and glanced around herself before picking up a large strawberry she had found. It hurt to know she depended on him so much.

Hitomi stood up stretching her back out before glancing around her. Maybe she should just leave. Lord Sesshomaru hadn't returned yet so he probably wasn't coming back. As she glanced around a frown appeared on her face. Where would she go. Its not like there's anything special about her. She was just a plain human peasant with no family or friends to her name. Tears fell from her eyes and her fist clenched at her side. She was worthless just like her father had called her many times. Her head dropped down her long hair covering her face.

What had she done for fate to bestow her life on her. She had always been a respectful daughter and obedient. She never talked back never tried to defend herself and here she was in the middle of a forest, alone. She fell to her knees sobs shaking her slender frame. She was scared, alone, and vulnerable. She heard a twig snap and glanced up fear clouding her violet eyes. Lord Sesshomaru stood in front of her his golden gaze locked on her trembling form.

Before she could stop herself she had thrown her arms around his waist her face pressed into his stomach tears soaking his silk shirt.

"Please don't leave me alone again" she sobbed her small hands clenching more into the fabric. Sesshomaru stood still starring down at her head a frown on his perfect face. She didn't leave, why. He gave her ample amount of time to leave but she didn't. Instead she sat there sobbing into his stomach her small arms wrapped around him. He shouldn't have left her for so long. He sighed as he wrapped his hand around her upper arm pulling her to her feet.

"Female stop this crying" he replied.

Hitomi took a couple deep breaths before her tears stopped but she couldn't bring herself to look into his face. Her eyes were glued to his obi afraid if she looked up she would see anger in his golden eyes. Finally after what felt like a eternity she found the nerve to glance at him. He stood still as a statue but there was a frown on his otherwise emotionless face.

"Better human" he asked wiping a stray tear from her cheek. She shook her head yes a small smile appearing. He turned and began walking away while Hitomi scrambled to collect everything before running after him. When she caught up she hung back slightly her head hanging. She sighed, she had made a complete full out of herself in front of the Taiyoukai. She knew he viewed human's as weak and frail and she just proved him right. What was she thinking crying on him. Her palm lifted and smacked against her forehead as she clenched her other fist. What a idiot was the only thing she could think.

Sesshomaru glanced behind him at the small female and a smirk spread his lips. She walked with her head down and he could smell anger, frustration, and sadness drifting from her. He stopped moving waiting for the inevitable. When he felt her small weight collide with his back the smirk grew into a smile. The human never learns. He glanced down at her as she sat on the ground her eyes on her feet.

"Explain female" he asked.

Her violet gaze lifted to his as she tried to think what he meant.

"I didn't see you stop" before hastily adding "Lord Sesshomaru"

He shook his head causing his long silver hair to sway in the breeze.

"Why are you frustrated" he asked even surprising himself with the question. Hitomi shifted her eyes from his face which only caused a growl to escape him as he leaned down and grabbed her chin. He moved her eyes back to his waiting on the answer. Her eyes locked on his molten gold gaze as a sigh left her small frame.

"You hate humans cause you believe were all weak and fragile beings. What do I do as soon as you get back. Break down crying and hugged you. I'm worthless" she replied her eyes lowering.

Sesshomaru starred at her for a few minutes before he tilted her eyes back to his. His warm lips moved over hers for a second before standing up.

"Female if you were worthless this Sesshomaru would have nothing to do with you"

He turned and began walking again. For the first time in a long time, Hitomi felt a real smile spreading on her face. She stood up and walked behind him her eyes drifting over the country side. After a few hours Hitomi's legs began to grow weak and tired but she refused to slow down. Of course Lord Sesshomaru being so much taller then her had longer legs. She growled to herself when she realized one of his steps is close to two or three of hers. She glanced up in time to see Lord Sesshomaru pause and she stopped right before hitting into him again.

He stood still for a few seconds before a low growl escaped him. His hands curled as green appeared over his claws. Hitomi took a step or two back from him her eyes locked on his face. Her gaze moved from him towards where he was starring before a flash of red hit her vision. Inuyasha was standing before them the human named Kagome on his back. The anger melted from Sesshomaru's stance but Hitomi could see the carefully controlled rage in his golden eyes.

"Oye, Sesshomaru why are you still with that wench"

"SIT" the word was spoken so quickly then the half-demon was smashed face first into the ground as a small giggle escaped Hitomi's lips.

"What have I told you about that word Yasha" Kagome snapped.

Hitomi turned to see Lord Sesshomaru starring at his half-brother climbed out of the hole in the ground. A ghost of a smirk graced his lips as he replied.

"At lest a human wench cant control me half-breed"

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword glaring at Sesshomaru.

"She doesn't control me" he snapped.

"Silence Half-breed" he growled his claws flexing and Hitomi ducked away toward the side. She leaned against a tree and watched the two brothers fight. A small laugh escaped her as she realized as long as they traveled this would be a normal occurrence. She felt movement by her and glanced to see Kagome sitting by her. She offered her a warm smile as her stormy blue eyes went back to the fighting.

"I don't know why he tried to defeat Sesshomaru" she laughed causing another small giggle to escape Hitomi.

"So what's your name" Kagome asked as she turned to face her.

"Hitomi ma'am" she replied.

"Oh please don't call me ma'am its Kagome, KA-GO-ME"

Hitomi giggled again her violet eyes locked on the fight before her.

"So how did you begin traveling with Sesshomaru"

She stalled unsure on how to answer that question. A frown graced her face before a small smile appeared.

"Its hard to explain but I'm a lot happier with Lord Sesshomaru then I ever was at home"

Kagome nodded before replying.

"What's going on between you two"

Hitomi fidgeted picking at the sleeve of her kimono. She glanced over at Kagome before fixing her gaze again on the powerful Taiyoukai.

"Its…..ahhhh…..complicated" she stammered a deep blush staining her cheeks.

"Female"

Hitomi jumped at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice as he was starring at her from the middle of the field. Inuyasha unconscious next to him. Hitomi climbed to her feet before turning to Kagome and bowing slightly.

"It was good talking to you again Kagome"

Kagome smiled at her as she stood too.

"Same here Hitomi take care"

Hitomi turned and ran up to Sesshomaru a bright smile on her face as she stopped next to him. A small smile appeared as he glanced down at her before he turned and began walking away. She waved back at Kagome before following the regal Taiyoukai out of the clearing.

After another couple of hours the sun started to set and Sesshomaru stopped before sitting himself next to a tree in a bright clearing. Hitomi went around starting a fire before heading to the creek to grab a few fish to cook. As she walked back three perch held in her hands she couldn't help but wonder about what Kagome had asked her.

'What's going on between you two'

She sighed as she knelt on the ground before she began fixing the fish to cook. The whole time she could feel the Demon Lord's eyes on her. After the fish was strung up to cook Hitomi sat back on her heels her violet eyes in the fire. She was unaware of the silent demon moving next to her till she felt a clawed finger move the hair from her face.

She startled as she turned and found Sesshomaru standing next to her. His claw ran over her ear and down her throat causing Hitomi to tilt her head to the side. Sesshomaru smirked as he knelt down next to her and followed to path laid by his claw with his warm lips. She couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine or the small moan that escaped her lips. His weight slowly laid against her pushing her back into the ground as he leaned over her.

Hitomi's eyes lifted to his and a gasp escaped her lips at the pure lust shinning in his molten gold gaze. Not knowing what came over her she lifted her finger and ran it over the two marks marring either side of his face. A small smile graced her lips as he leaned down capturing them in a passionate kiss. She couldn't hold back the moan that broke through her throat as she felt one of his large hands sliding down her side coming to stop on her obi. His hand slide inside cupping her breast in it carefully playing with her nipple. His claw sliding over it making Hitomi squirm and another moan leave her mouth.

Sesshomaru smirked as he let his lips slip down from hers to her neck. Her scent was intoxicating even for a human. He couldn't get enough and with a growl he pulled open her kimono his lips moving down to her collarbone then to latch onto her nipple. Her back arched as her hands gripped into the grass behind her head.

A scream sounded through the clearing causing Hitomi to sit up and Sesshomaru to knell back on his haunches his nostril's flaring. She pulled her kimono closed quickly before following the Demon Lord to her feet.

"Lord Sesshomaru" she asked her small hand wrapping in his kimono sleeve.

"Wolves" he replied "they shall not bother us female"

His lips resealed hers but without thinking she pulled away her troubled violet eyes locked on his.

"It sounded young" she replied which caused Sesshomaru to raise a perfect silver eyebrow. She began walking in the direction causing the Demon Lord to follow before taking his normal place before her. He could smell the fear and worry drifting from her and he frowned. They stayed at the same pace before he stopped suddenly. She paused right before she collided with his back.

"Blood" he stated as she ran to his side only to close her eyes and buried her head in his side. In front of her eyes lay a dead human child that couldn't have been over eight years old. Tears threatened to fall as she jerked her head back around to the lifeless body. She took a hesitant step forward before walking straight there and falling to her knees. The body was so covered in blood she couldn't even see the face. She heard movement next to her as she glanced up to see Sesshomaru standing over her.

"She's so young Lord Sesshomaru" Hitomi whispered her gaze going back to the body.

Sesshomaru sighed as he could smell death and blood coming from about a mile away. The pup's village he assumed. As he glanced down again at Hitomi and the dead child the sword he inherited from his father pulsed. He startled and starred at it as it pulsed again. He unsheathed Tenseiga and when he did everything around him but for the pup's body was gone. His eyebrow arched at the tiny creatures pulling at the pup's clothing. With a wave of his sword they were gone and he glanced around at Hitomi starring up at him. A puzzled expression in her eyes. However, a moan caught her attention.

Her violet eyes jerked back to the small child that was opening her eyes. Astonishment drifted through Hitomi before she wrapped her arms around the pup helping her sit up. Big brown eyes traveled from Hitomi to the silent Sesshomaru, then tears began falling. Without saying a word the Demon Lord bent and picked up the small pup before turning back towards there camp for the night. Hitomi sat where she was a smile forming on her lips before she jumped up and followed him.

…...

Okay I had to put Rin in the story cause she is such a sweet little girl but she came by differently cause Sesshomaru has both arms. So please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
